piaprofandomcom-20200223-history
Dollfie Dream
Dollfie Dream, often referred to as Dollfie Dolls is a brand name of a type of fashion Dolls by Volks that are designed for easy customization. About The Dollie Dream dolls are designed to be fully customizable, body parts, hairstyles (wigs) and other outfits can be swapped at will. When producing dolls based on characters for example, they will always have a unique mold for each face. Additionally, there are blank body parts for self customization and even the commercialized models have body parts that are close to the characters own design. For example the "Dollfie Dream Sister", can be customized to be either male (such as "Boy Type") or female (such as "SS Bust") and have body mold for both sexes, with the females generally having a number of different body shapes compared to the males, such as bigger breasts or flatter chests. As a may not be able to wear each other's outfits at all despite all being "Dollfie Dream Sister" dolls. This is unlike the Pullip dolls who can more easily share clothing. When based on characters, a main doll of the character will be released. Any further outfits for the character are often released separately. The intention is so that you can re-use the same doll and swap out the eyes, wig, hands, etc and re-use the same doll, changing the appearance without having to buy a second version of the doll. While this cheapens the price of expanding a collection, since you do not re-buy the same doll each time, the limitation is only a single outfit can ever be on display unless further versions of original doll are purchased. Some Dollfie models can swap clothes and are compatible such as the DD type being compatible with the DDS models, though it is not guaranteed that everything will fit on these compatible models. The dolls are made of vinyl and for this reason, some care is needed to maintain and look after them, as dyes from their own clothes and wigs often rubs off on the dolls themselves. Cotton gloves are usually advised to be worn when handling them and special tape is often for sale that can as a barrier for the doll against the transfer of dye from clothes, though there is also a protective "skin" is also sold, which co-functions to hide joints. The dolls are also are intended for display purposes only and may not be able to withstand a great deal of handling without wear and tear. Posing them may require some gentle movements or risk breaking them, though they are not too fragile. The dolls come in several parts with an internal skeleton of which the outer body parts sit upon, this internal skeleton gives the figures their articulation and ability to be posed. The models are quite complication to assemble at times as the internal skeleton has screws and comes in pieces which require assembly. The only part which requires glue is the eyes as they are stuck into place inside the head piece using a glue gun and may have some difficulty being removed afterwards if they wished to be changed. Crypton Future Media promotion From 2013, a number of VOCALOID related products were sold based on the Crypton Future Media, Inc. VOCALOIDs. The following page lists products and items related to VOCALOID. All Dolls were sold as limited runs, which means only a certain amount were produced of each and were available only while stocks lasted. Despite this, outfits would be produced for models even when the dolls themselves were sold out. Dollfie Dream The main Dollfie Dolls, and which the brand is named after, is the "Dollfie Dream" or "DD" line. The doll line has been improved over time to increase articulation and quality. They stand approx. 60 cm tall. Hatsune Miku ;Hatsune Miku The Hatsune Miku model was released in 2013. She has her own eye set and head type, "Hatsune Miku", and uses the "SS Bust" body type. The body itself was based on the mark III version of the Dollfie Dream line and had semi-white skin.link It was based on iXima's rendition of Miku's VOCALOID2 boxart.link Hatsune Miku doll.png|Hatsune Miku Dollfie Hatsune Miku doll illustration.png|Artwork used for reference for the doll Hatsune Miku doll concept art.png|concept art Snow Miku The first Snow Miku was a special variant of the normal Miku model with special customized eyes and hair, "Snow Miku" and head, "Hastune Miku/Snow Miku". Otherwise, it is the same build as the "Hatsune Miku" model. It too was also a limited edition model and was released in 2015. The skin type is "white" compared to the normal Hatsune Miku's "semi-white" skin, giving it a much paler look overall compared to the normal figurine. Yuki Miku doll.png|Snow Miku's Dollfielink ;Outfits As with the regular Hatsune Miku model, the Snow Miku model is compatible with any outfit designed for DD dolls that use the "SS Bust" body type. Some outfits have been release specifically to go with the Snow Miku doll. All further outfits were designed to be compatible with the Snow Miku model and are also sold as limited runs, some only being sold at the Sapporo Winter Festival.link Yuki Miku 2020 doll.png|Snow Miku 2020link Yuki Miku 2020 doll outfit.png|Ditto showing contents of outfit Sakura Miku Sakura Miku doll.png|The Sakura Miku doll The Sakura Miku doll. This doll is very similar to the "Snow Miku" doll and is based on the Hatsune Miku DD-f3 doll, "Hatsune Miku Reboot". It has its own unique set of eyes and hair, though has the same outfit as the Miku doll it has a different print. Its head is "Hatsune Miku/Yuki/Sukara" (「初音ミク/雪ミク/桜ミク」オリジナルヘッド採用) and is an adapted version of the same head that the regular Hatsune Miku model and Snow Miku use adapted for this model. The skin colour is "flesh" (フレッシュ) instead of the normal "semi-white" (セミホワイト) colour of the normal Hatsune Miku models, giving it a more pinkish tone. Megurine Luka This doll was released in early summer 2018.linklink She comes with her unique eyes and head set both titled "Megurine Luka", her eyes have a metallic hint to them. Her skin type is "flesh", giving her a more pinkish tone compared to the Hatsune Miku. Her body type is "L Chest" (flat version). Her wig is also "Megurine Luka" type. She is made to suit the DD base set type 3. Megurine Luka doll.png|Megurine Luka's Dollfie Dollfie Dream Sister The Dollfie Dream Sister line or "DDS" is a line intended to show younger characters (young teenagers and 'tweens') and are slightly shorter then the regular DD line. Kagamine Rin This doll was released in 2016. Kagamine Rin has the eye set "Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len", and her head "Kagamine Rin" is unique to her. Her body type is "SS Bust". She has the skin type "Semi-White".Rin's page Kagmine Rin doll.png|Kagamine Rin Dollfie Kagamine Rin doll outfit.png|Contents of the Kagamine Rin outfit that comes with her doll Kagamine Rin's model also has a special tight skin designed for her which hides her doll joints but still allows her regular clothes to cover her body. This co-functions as a protective skin that prevents the dye from her clothes rubbing off on her body.linkhttps://www.volks.co.jp/rinlen/item01/ Kagamine Len This doll was released in 2016. Like Rin, Kagamine Len has the eye-set "Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len". His head is an original "Kagamine Len". His body type is "Boy Type". This body type used the normal DDS build, however, was a new body type designed to give a male appearance. This type was introduced specifically for Kagamine Len and previous did not exist in the DDS line, making him officially the first male DDS model Volks ever sold and was the only way to obtain the body type at the time.https://www.volks.co.jp/rinlen/dds_boy/ He has the skin type "semi-white".Len's page Kagamine Len doll.png|Kagamine Len Dollfie Kagamine Len doll outfit.png|Contents of the Kagamine Len outfit that comes with his doll External links *Homepage (jp) (en) **Hatsune Miku page **RinLen page **Luka page **"VOCALOID line" page *Wikipedia article References